


Fire Inferno

by JelloDadddy



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Trevor Belmont, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Knotting, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelloDadddy/pseuds/JelloDadddy
Summary: Responsibly isn't one of Trevor Belmont's strong suits. He should have carefully planned out his heats and alerted his comrades. In failing to do this he is now flying by the seat of his pants as he deals with the consequences.I absolutely love this ship so I decided to write a fanfiction for it! Why I wrote an omegaverse idk but here it is my "I'm writing this at 2am while procrastinating on my economics homework" extravaganza!!!
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	1. Ignition

"Trevor. Trevor? Trevor!"

His head snapped over as his eyes focused on a very irked Sypha. 

"What was that?" Trevor fumbled, not bothering to articulate the words. 

"Have you really not been paying attention?" Sypha started when she noticed Trevor's eyes shift back towards the woods. 

"Trevor?" Sypha questioned slapping him with the extra riens. Her frown conveyed her annoyance with him.

“Yes-”

“What’s, sorry-”

“You’re fine” Trevor huffed as he locked his jaw, mentally preparing himself for Sypha’s inquiry.

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm?” Trevor involuntary hummed, the question catching him off guard. He shook his head and smirked. “I’m fine, just a little tired." Sypha answered him with a raised brow but didn't press further. Before she could resume the cart was jolted forward. The two whipped around as Trevor reached for his weapon. 

"It's just me." Alucard spoke as he approached them. 

Trevor removed his hand from his whip but his heart was still racing. As of now he could blame it on adrenale, but deep down Trevor knew his heart was excited because of Alucard’s return. However, he had to relax before the half vampire noticed. Trevor took a deep breath as he returned his eyes to the woods. Everything began to pass in slow motion. The gentle dance of the leaves, the melodic sway of the grass, the birds spreading their majestic wings and soaring through the clear, warm tone sky. The sun hung low, it gave a beautiful fuchsia celebration before beginning its goodbye. Yet it still warmed him. The cool air felt wonderful on his skin.

His tepid skin. 

His toasty skin.

His heated skin. 

The realization hit Trevor as his heart rammed it into high gear. Years of practice allowed him to keep a calm exterior however inside him was a complete shit storm. His throat dried up while his stomach dropped to his toes. 

He pivoted in his seat to make eye contact with the two other members on the cart. Trevor's eyebrows shot up as the two caught him off guard by staring at him first. 

"He didn't get any of that." 

"Not one bit." Sypha shook her head and turned back to the road. Her eyes lit up as the village came into view. 

Alucard jumped over the bench and sat between the two. 

Trevor licked his lips and swallowed to combat his dry throat. He knew having the alpha near him right now would add complications- but fuck he smelled so good! "Did he always smell that good?" Trevor's mind questioned "Was his hair always so majestic? How can his skin be so buttermilk smooth? Were his lips always so soft? Lips? Lips! Shit how long was he talking."

"-that's why we need to be cautious around here." Alucard finished.

"Yuppers, that was important." Trevor huffed as Alucard continued to stare at him. Trevor could spend all day fixating on those golden beauties. But today was not the day to do that, especially now. 

"Alright." Trevor answered as they pulled into the village, he could still feel the alpha's gaze as he snatched up his bag. 

"I'm going to run into the store, I might hit up the bar so don't go waiting for me." Trevor smirked as Sypha stopped the horses and Allowed him to hop off.

"I'll go with you." Alucard spoke while gracefully stepping off the cart. 

"I'll find an Inn" Sypha nodded and motioned the horses before Trevor could retort.

The brunette bit his tongue as he avoided the blonde's gaze. It was burning holes in Trevor, but he had to stay strong. He could feel his heat bubbling up. It would be easy to ditch the alpha and find a nearby inn to stay at and ride it out. Although, he wasn’t sure what lie he would use to explain his absence for the next 36 hours. Food poisoning or sickness? Whatever. He could make up something on the spot. The only thing plaguing his mind is the current silence. 

The walk to the shop was quiet.

The walk to the second shop was quiet.

The walk to the third shop was when Trevor broke. 

"So what are you looking for?" Trevor glanced at Alucard who seemed to be standing closer than before. 

"Thread" Alucard answered.

Trevor didn't bother to respond as he opened the door. He noticed the sewing supplies in the right corner so he immediately zoomed to the left. Alucard was insanely observant so Trevor needed him to find the thread so he could slip out and away from the gorgeous alpha. Trevor was definitely going to use the sunset memories to masterbate tonight. He smirked at the thought before another wiped it clean. He would have Alucard's face, but not him. The alpha he has been yearning for all this time was... still standing beside him?!

"The tread is over there." Trevor mumbled as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. 

Alucard removed his hands from his pockets before speaking. 

"I'm aware. We'll end up there before we leave." He picked up a wooden charm before turning it over and putting it back. Trevor just glared at him while crossing his arms. He slid his hands down to his hips as he felt the pricks on his skin beginning to pop up and alert him of the oncoming storm. 

"Alright. As much I would love to stay and shop I have a beer calling my name and it would be rude to keep her waiting." Trevor nodded and headed towards the door. Freedom in his grasp. However he froze in his boots when he heard Alucard ask "may I join you?"

"Yes yES YES! Please join me, laugh with me, hold me then pound me into the ground until I'm a panting breathless mess!" Trevor's mind screamed. 

"Why?" Trevor croaked as he felt a small panic set in. His hormones were beginning to slip signaling how near it actually was. If he wasn't careful his pheromones would escape and his secret would be exposed. 

Alucard didn't seem to have a solid answer. He just hung his chin down and looked at trevor through his long thick lashes. Trevor felt the heat that was pricking his skin fly down to his hips. The arousal spread through him like the seeds of a full blown dandelion flowing through a field. He quickly nodded his head, the thought of Alucard being next to him overpowered his common sense. The tavern was a short walk through the wooded path. Trevor felt the excitement for the beer growing in him, he was unaware of how close Alucard was to him until their swaying hands collided. The small skin contact was enough to forcefully push his emotions into a frenzy. Trevor stumbled back trying to regain his footing, while getting his emotions in check. 

"Calm down, it wasn't that hard, Belmont." Alucard chuckled before noticing Trevor's face. He took a step toward the blushing flustered male. In an act of panic Trevor threw his hand up and pressed it against Alucard's chest. This way he could stop him from getting closer but the physical touch was enough to over power Trevor's suppressants, causing his sweet currant and strawberry, omega sent to venture into the open air. 

"Fuck." Trevor voiced as he stood up straight, the second the smell registered with Alucard, Trevor spoke. 

"Don't fucking say it."

"Trevor you're a-"

"I SAID DON'T SAY IT." Trevor yelled while clenching his hand. He was staring at a nearby bush, unable to make eye contact with the alpha. 

"Being an omega is nothing to be ashamed of. " Alucard softly spoke. 

"I'm not ashamed of it… I just don't want the world to know."

"You didn't want me or Sypha to know?"Alucard asked hurt sprinkled on his tone. 

Trevor licked his lips before beginning. 

"I...I… I didn't need you to think I'm delicate. I'm still a kick ass monster hunter who doesn’t need the world's pity because I was born weaker than the rest.”

“Omega’s aren’t weak.” Alucard spoke in a firm tone, while thinking of his powerful, smart & courageous mother who feared nothing and achieved so many accomplishments.

Trevor bit his lip as his breathing evened out. “Weaker wasn’t the right word to use.” it was as close to an apology as Alucard was going to get. “If you knew I was like this from the beginning of our journey, would you feel the same way about me?” Trevor uttered. The silence that followed caused him to snap his head up and finally make eye contact with the Alpha. His heart puled as he gazed into the gorgeous golden eyes. “Yes, absolutely.” Trevor thought out his previous words and realized how similar it sounded to a love confession. He shook his head and Alucard spoke up.

“No matter your second gender, You’re still a valued member of this team.” Alucard held back the insults because he swore Trevor looked like he was about to cry. Trevor nodded and went to continue to the bar, however his hand wouldn’t unclench. Alucard caught wind as he looked down at the hand. He noticed the small tremors, the night was chill but not enough to cause shivers. His eyes crawled up Trevors arm, the shaking consistent with his whole body. The brunette’s eyes were dead focused on his clenched hand, his brown bent into an addled frown as a panic tone joined in with the strawberries and currants. 

“Trevor?”

“I don’t know” Trevor shot back, unable to hold back the dismay in his voice. He quickly put his other hand up to try and retract the hand clinging to the blonde. 

“Trevor.” His tone was kind and soft, it matched the pheromones he just released to try and soothe the other. Trevor’s head shot up and Alucard quickly regretted this action. 

“My apologies!” Alucard spat quickly taking a step back causing Trevor to stagger forward, still connected to the Alpha.

“Why did you do that?” Trevor squawked as his breathing picked up while he forcefully pulled his hand away from the shirt, finally separating the two. “You wouldn’t have done that if I was an alpha! Or a beta! But now…” Trevor bit his lips as he fought back tears. His body and soul screamed in agony as he tried processing the unfolding events. He just wanted Alucard to hold him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He knew this future would only remain a dream, the consequences of telling Alucard could be devastating. Since he could never call the alpha his, he hoped that he could at least keep Alucard’s respect. That hope seemed to flury away as the reality of the situation set in.

“I...I..” Alucard stuttered, the half vampire was at a complete loss for words, every part of him wanted to comfort the omega, no, he wanted to comfort his friend. Trevor and Alucard had their fair share of altercations, but he still deeply cared about the man in front of him. 

“I shouldn’t have done that” Alucard spoke as he straightened up. “I will never repeat that action. We can keep this between us, Sypha doesn’t have to know. Your secret is safe with me… Trevor?” 

The omega was now shaking, not like the small tremors from before, he shook like the last leaf, clinging to a tree on a terribly windy day. The alpha’s heart broke at the sight of such a powerful man being reduced to a trembling mess. “Trevor.”

“I can’t do this, I’m not strong enough.'' Trevor breathed as he sucked in a deep breath a small whine escaped with the exhale. He continued to shake, his arms cramping up against his body as he stared at the floor.

“Yes you are.” Alucard shot back.

“No I-”

“You’re still yourself.”

“You don’t understand!”

“Omega are strong-”

“That’s not the problem-”

“What can’t you do?”

“Keep this from you.”

“What do you mean? I know now.”

“Not that. Fuck!” 

“What’s-”

“Don’t let me say it.”

“Say what?”

“I can’t lose your respect!” 

“Trevor Belmont. You’re a complete pain in the ass, you can be so bull headed sometimes, but you aren’t losing my respect over this -”

“I’m in love with you!” Trevors hand shot over his mouth as the tears gushed to his eyes, tethering on the brim, threatening to fall. “No-no-no” slurred out of his mouth barely audible as he tottered backwards. 

“Trevor?” Alucard questioned as he took a step towards the trembling man. “What d-”

“No, for-forget that happened. I ca-n’t control my, my mouth right n-now.” Trevor stuttered as a result of him choking down sobs. After speaking he shifted his gaze to match the half vampire’s.

Alucard could see the pain and hurt in the omega’s eyes, he continued to approach the omega as he maintained eye contact. It was clear that the other was telling the truth, and that the truth seemed to make him melancholic. 

“Trevor, please, just talk to me.” Alucard begged, stopping two feet from the omega. He wished to wrap his arms around this mess of a man, but he wanted- no, needed answers.

Trevor remained silent so Alucard decided to speak.

“Trevor Belmont, do you really feel that way about me?” a small nod is all Trevor could muster, his lips were pierced together as he was biting them to keep quiet. The alpha’s smooth fingers touched the omega’s scruffy chin as he gently pulled down the skin to free the clamped lips. 

“It- it doesn’t matter.'' The words flowed from the man like water from a freshly busted damn. “I’m a bloody Belmont! I can’t want a vampire, nevertheless be with one! These feelings are something I need to throw away. I never wanted you to know! Why would a pristine Alpha like you ever give a tattered omega like me a second glance? I was ready to brave this journey with stolen glances, but I had to fuck that up, didn’t I”

“No.” Alucard shot at the rhetorical question. Trevor’s stunned look caused the Alpha to let out a small chuckle “I’m quite overjoyed to hear that. I never thought you would reciprocate my feelings.” 

“W-what now?” Trevor huffed, while awkwardly twitching as the words set in. 

“At first I thought you were just an egotistical asshole. But, you’re so much more than that Trevor. You’re smart, powerful, caring and determined. You definitely have your flaws but they make you, you. The Trevor Belmont I’m enamored with.” Alucard completed the last sentence by kissing Trevor’s hand. 

Trevor was completely speechless as the building tears streamed down his face. He felt weightless, if Alucard wasn’t holding his hand he was certain he would float into the violet sky. 

“You.. you.. Wa-ant me?” Trevor babbled pointing at himself with the unheld hand.

“Terribly so.” 

“All. alright.” Trevor nodded his head still in the clouds. He couldn’t ask why, Alucard had already answered that question. A gentle hand swept across his cheek as he registered that he was crying. 

“Shit.” he muttered as he harshly wiped his other cheek with his coarse shirt sleeve.

while nuzzling into the alpha’s hand, he noticed that his face wasn’t his only damp cheeks. He glanced up at Alucard who caught wind of the situation. The smell of slick reached their noses, alerting the alpha of Trevor's situation. The omega’s face flushed red as Alucard’s eyebrows jumped in realization. 

“I was going to find someplace alone while you and Sypha went to the inn.” Trevor answered the unasked question.

“You were going to spend it alone?” Alucard inquired as he lifted up Trevor’s chin.

“Yes, I may have had my fair share of partners, but I have never spent my heat with one. It seemed too personal to spend with a stranger.”

Both of the males looked into each other's eyes. Answering the question they were both asking.

“How much longer until it hits?” Alucard asked, taking Trevors other hand. 

“Not long. I felt it’s approach when you joined us on the cart.” Trevor confessed as Alucard's eyes widened. He knew he had to be quick in taking Trevor somewhere safe. An omega in full heat would certainly draw an unwanted crowd. 

“We should hurry.” Alucard stated, as he began trotting down the path, his hand interlocked with Trevors who staggered behind him like a doltish child.

Alucard whipped into the inn and conversed with the owner. Trevor felt his inner omega cry when their hands disconnected, he tried to soothe himself with thoughts of what is to come. This backfired and just caused him to long, need and want for the Alpha. Alucard finished up and thanked the lady with a smile as she passed him the key, he turned to Trevor who was now a blushing flustered mess. He quickly grabbed the omega’s arm and led him to the room. Before Alucard could close and lock the door Trevor’s cape was on the floor. He was hot, horny and hard. Excitement flowed through him as his skin continued to heat up despite losing a thick layer of clothing. 

“Trevor?” Alucard questioned, his voice was honest and sincere, the omega was certain that he would back out, he would close the door and disappear into the night air- “Are there any other secrets you’re keeping from me?” Alucard asked, interrupting his thoughts. “Yes, however I don’t have the time to go through them all.” Trevor joked, pulling a smile from the alpha, who stepped closer and planted his hands upon Trevor’s hips.

“I can’t wait to get to know them. To get to make more with you.” Alucard spoke his lips inches from Trevor’s. His breath was steady and his eyes showed desire. 

“We are a fire inferno. This isn’t going to be easy Adrian. We were built to be enemies, everyone will say it’s wrong. Yet now that I have you.” Trevor tangled his hands into Alucard's shirt pulling him impossibly closer. “I’m never letting go.”

“Neither am I.” Alucard promised as they leaned in and connected their lips. It was wonderfully warm and sweet. The world stopped and let them savor this moment. Their souls danced as they confirmed their love for one another. Signing away the past and preparing a future they would step into, not as field comrades, but as friends, companions and lovers. 


	2. Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor & Alucard work through Trevor's heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I focused all my attention on my exams and it completely burned me out but the next chapter is already in the works!   
> Hopefully you enjoy this one!

Dream. 

It's just another dream. 

There is no way this could be real. There is no way his lips are this soft, his scent is so delightful and his tongue is that skilled. How could a man who grew up isolated in a castle master the art of french kissing in such little time, with minimal practice!

Before Trevor could finish his thoughts, he was interrupted by a wave of pain, longing and lust. 

He reluctantly pulled away from the heavenly mouth and allowed a small, disgruntled moan to slip past his lips. 

"Does it hurt?" Alucard inquired while his thumbs rubbed soothing circles over Trevor's hip bones. 

"It doesn't tickle." Trevor huffed, as he tried to suppress his arousal. His cheeks were flushed red and his normally chapped lips were pink and swollen from the kissing. The omega began moving in to reclaim that wickedly talented mouth. The lust shinned in his eyes as his arms tensed and tightened. 

Alucard shook his head and snorted at the sassy response. He noticed Trevor's approach and knew kissing wouldn't satisfy the omega. Years of staying in the castle and reading books gave him plenty of time to study Alpha and Omega biology. This knowledge allowed Alucard to easily decipher an individual's second gender, but Trevor's truly did catch him off guard. 

He knew what he had to do to help, Trevor's scent was only getting stronger and the point of no return was 5 minutes ago when he closed the door. 

Alucard’s hands slid down as he wrapped them around the back of Trevor's thighs, halting the omegas movement. He squatted slightly and hoisted the omega up. A very surprised and slightly disoriented Trevor placed his hand on Alucard's shoulders to steady himself. His legs instantly wrapped around the alpha. Alucard smirked as Trevor frowned at him. Confusion was the original culprit but it soon changed to need as the mere presence of the alpha between his legs was enough to enrage his inner omega. Trevor was upset that his actions were stopped but his scent didn't turn sour, in fact it remained just as sweet as before. Alucard could sense that deep down Trevor's omega was fond of the alpha's ability to carry him. 

"Trevor, Darling?" Alucard spoke as he walked effortlessly towards the bed. 

"Already with the pet names?" Trevor snapped back pulling a playful sigh from Alucard. 

"Trevor, shithead?" Alucard corrected himself. 

"That's better." Trevor laughed. He was able to cover how much he loved being called darling by smirking and childishly petting Alucard's head. 

"Are you going to be okay if I knot you?" 

"Huh?!" Trevor blushed. His face was completely red and he felt the slick leak out of him at the thought. "You have such wonderful dirty talk." Trevor coughed as he subconsciously squeezed his legs. Alucard opened his mouth to speak but Trevor cut him off. "Of course I can take a knot." his voice then turned into a dull whisper. "If you don't give it to me soon I might combust."

"Is that so?" Alucard quipped. He wasn't given a verbal response but Trevor's growing blush and sudden heartbeat increase spoke louder than words. The alpha's legs traveled effortlessly to the bed. He could feel his inner alpha start to take control, but surrendering to it could be dangerous.

Alucard knew the consequences of their actions.

Alucard knew that Trevor knew the consequences of their actions. Yet here they were, any walls they built up were destroyed. Decades of fighting and killing would end with love, warmth and intimacy. The last of the mighting Belmonts and Draculra’s only child were about to twist fate and watch generations of hatred catch fire and burn with a sering intensity that would terminate it for eternity. 

Alucard had never been more certain of anything. He has had his fair share of substandard decisions, but this wasn’t one.

Once Alucard’s shins hit the bed frame he released his firm grip and gently plopped the omega onto the maroon blanket. A gasp flew out of Trevor's mouth as he made contact with the soft bed. Discomfort covered his face as his brows furrowed down and his bottom lip became wedged in between his teeth. Alucard was quick to notice, but the origin of the discomfort wasn’t clear to him. 

“Trevor?” He asked while his hand began to unbutton his shirt. “What is troubling you?”

Trevor could feel the waves getting stronger, the shakes from before were back and he couldn’t seem to focus on anything. His brain seemed turned off however his body felt as if it was over working. He wished he had a nest, he wished he wasn’t sitting in his own slick, but most importantly he wished he would stop fucking shaking! Blaming the heat was easy enough but nerves were definitely a culpraite. Slowing everything down was impossible, this forest fire had just begun and Trevor had no time to prepare. His mother used to grumble that he would be a lousy omega and right now he was surely living up to her expectations.

Trevor could feel the wanton pheromones escape his body and flood the room. Circling and twirling amongst the air currents until they found their desired target. Alucard’s nostrils flared as he felt his inner alpha roar to take the omega, to mount him and make him his until the end of time.  
He wasted no time sliding out of his shirt, not bothering with the other buttons. He tossed it on the floor while crawling on top of the omega. A firm palm pressed against the omega’s chest, smoothly lowering him while the alpha straddled his hips. Nimble fingers slid under Trevors shirt. As they made contact with the burning skin Trevor released a soft whine. He wasn’t sure if it was the alpha touching him or his sharp nails scraping sensitive skin that forced the noise out. 

Trevor shimmed up so his shirt could be swiftly removed and discarded on the floor. Alucard slowly slid his hands around the omega’s chest. Nimble fingers traced over every curve, hair and scar. While his fingers danced upon his beloved's torso, his lips found Trevor's jaw. Smooth lips repeatedly tapped coarse skin as Alucard began to slowly descend to Trevor's neck. His lips began to apply more pressure, Trevor's murmured moans encouraging him to continue downward. Once at the base of Trevor's strong neck, he planted his slender nose over the exposed sent gland. The omegas hips buckled up of their own accord.

Alucard responded to the action by enthusiastically rolling his hips into Trevor's. The omega's vision went fuzzy and his high pitched mewl caused Alucard to lick a broad stripe over the scent gland before latching his lips over the bump. He sucked in which caused the hypersensitive skin to come in contact with the alpha's sharp fangs. A fast spazuim from the omega forced Alucard's mouth away. 

"Fuck." Trevor spat as he saw the perplexed look Alucard was giving him. "I.. I…" 

"I shouldn't have-"

"No!-" Trevor yelled before turning away, it was all becoming too much. Trevor spent countless hours jeering about the alpha’s fangs to now confess that he was secretly entranced by them. At this point, feeling the cainines scrape across his skin was torture. He could ask for it later, as of now he desperately needed the alpha to be in him. 

"I c-can't take it any-anymore." Trevor cried as his hand wiggled in between the two bodies, desperately trying to reach Trevor's straining cock. Alucard didn't bother to respond. His omega needs him now. He felt the hand between the two and perked up to allow it to continue its journey. Once Trevor reached his cock he began to firmly palm it, in a panicked attempt to satisfy his burning need. 

Alucard sat back and watched his mouth practically salivating at the sight before him. The delightful smell of currant and strawberry was laced with desire. Alucard sat up and yanked Trevor’s hand away before he swiftly unlatched his belt and shimmed the omega’s pants down. 

A very excited member sprang out as the pants shimmied past his groin. 

“It’s quite impressive, Belmont.”

“Shut up.” Trevor snapped as Alucard reached forward and firmly grabbed his chin. He locked eyes with the male who was melting under his gaze. A smirk grew upon Alucard’s face as he raised his hand and lavishly licked his palm before wrapping his hand around the member which grew impossibly harder in regards to Alucard’s actions. A string of hisses escaped the omega as the alpha's hand flicked up and down the shaft. Trevor felt tears prick his eyes. If this was taking place three hours ago he would have relished in this, however he breached his breaking point. 

"Stop!" He squealed, any and all shame, restraint or facade crumbled away. 

All of his emotions were open and vulnerable to the other. 

He was so rawly Trevor.

"I need you inside me now! NOW!" Trevor wiggled and kicked his legs until his pants were flung across the room. He swung his legs open which caused Alucard to wobble backwards over them. The alpha was now on his knees in front of Trevor who was spread eagle, his chest rose and fell with a chaotic grace while both hands were planted on his head, gripping the dark messy hair. The alpha was entranced. He was ogling every part of Trevor, still comprehending how someone so recluse and independent was so willingly opening himself to another. 

"Alucard!" He begged as the alpha snapped back to reality. He fell forward and planted a hand by the omega's head while the other focused on rubbing a finger against Trevor's puckering hole. 

"Please please-please." Escaped Trevor's mouth as he jerked his hips, desperate to feel Alucard. The alpha smirked while pressing in only to come to a halted stop. The once confident smirk slithered off his face. 

"Trevor I can't prepare you." The alpha sputtered, dismay coated his words. 

"What?!" 

"My fingernails." Alucard held up his long slender hands displaying the sharp claws, the pad of his pointer finger was coated with slick.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Trevor threw his head back into the pillows and shouted. "ALUCARD!"

"I'm serious-"

"Put your dick inside of me right now or I'm going to fUCK MYSELF ON THAT BED POST!"

“Trevor!” Alucard growled. He felt the omega freeze up under him, catching him off guard. Alucard had growled, sneered and yelled in Trevor presence with no effect on the other, or at least no noticeable physical effect. Guilt softly gnawed at the alpha but relief overpowered it. He needs to slow the pace down. Heats were known to be messy, rushed and undignified. 

Trevor deserved better.

They deserved better. 

Alucard leaned down as he pressed their foreheads together. His right hand combed Trevor’s left out of the brown hair. He gave the hand a gentle kiss before sliding it down their bodys. Once at paradise he separated the pointer from the rest of his hand. The finger was then firmly pressed against the slick soaked entrance. A soft mewl snuck past Trevor’s lips as the finger entered him. Alucard gently pulled the hand back then eased it in again. The slick allowed the finger to gently rock in and out. Alucard adjusted the hand so that two fingers were used. He added in a third and felt Trevor wiggle his hips to adjust. 

Alucard did everything he could to restrain his inner alpha but his strength gave out and he shimmied Trevor's hand out and placed the fingers in his mouth. Humming around the digits as he licked them clean of the delightful fluids. 

"Alu-" Trevor began but was cut off when the alpha glared at him. 

Alucard didn't waste another second. He slipped right out of his pants & undergarments. 

"Of course." Trevor huffed. A thin layer of sweat covered him as his scent grew stronger. 

"Hmm?" Alucard responded while repositioning himself on top of Trevor. 

"Of Course. You're-you're absolutely gorgeous." Trevor breathed, unable to move his eyes from Alucard's member. 

Alucard let a soft growl escape his throat. His hand found its way to his member where he led it to Trevor's entrance. 

He pressed his hips forward and felt the tip slip in. Pure bliss swirled from his hips to his stomach and continued through his chest. Trevor's moan spoke for both of them in terms of how much pleasure this was. 

Alucard kept pushing and Trevor's mouth dropped open where it hung until Alucard bottomed out. The burn from the stretching was masked by the extreme bliss. Both hands were firmly mounted on Trevor's hips. The burning underneath the slender fingers inspired Alucard to gently rock his hips. 

“Trevor.” Alucard crooned, his hips continued their hypnotic tidelike fashion. The pull and push was gentle and smooth resembling a calm water gliding on a moonlit beach. 

“Alu-Alucard.” The omega responded as those captivating yellow eyes locked with his. Gorgeous golden locks framed the angelic face. 

This had to be a dream. A splendid dream about a lowly omega who was visited, pleasured and loved by the best angel heaven could offer. A strong alpha who would protect and care for the omega until they could-

Trevor’s dream was interrupted by a firm thrust. His eyes shot open, he was unaware that they closed in the first place. The smirk on Alucard’s face was matched with harder thrust.

“Fuck.” Trevor babbled as he felt the grip on his hips tighten. The omega was sure they would leave soft bruises that would prove this wasn’t a fantasy. 

Alucard’s once gentle pass was steadily increasing. Trevor’s wanton moans and pleas encouraged his hips to slam harder and harder into the willing omega. His grunts and growls made Trevor’s inner omega smile with pride at the pleasure he was bringing his alpha. 

“Alucard!” he shouted louder than originally intended, “There!” 

A thrust in the same manner had Trevor practically drooling. The feeling caused his mouth to shoot open but a silent scream was all it produced. 

The rhythm was sending Trevor to paradise however a small pit in him was still unsatisfied. “Alpha.” Trevor turned away, his cheeks burned as he gathered courage. He would never be brave enough to do this off his heat. Alucard kept up the pace as he turned his attention to Trevor’s embarrassed face. Before he could ask the omega’s hand’s were moving above his head, his wrists crossed when finished. Alucard quickly understood and was more than willing to oblige. He quickly moved his right hand and locked it over Trevor’s wrists. A gasp escaped the omega. His scent exposed just how excited the action made him. 

Alucard’s pupils dilated as any and all prudence escaped. The increased pace, arm restraint and sensual growl was pushing Trevor closer and closer to the edge. The pleasure was overwhelming. Moans poured out of him, each synced to Alucard’s perfectly punctuated thrusts. 

Alucard’s smooth controlled hips faltered slightly. The pace was still fiery fierce but would become sporadic at points. The culprit caught Trevor’s attention as it pressed against his rim. Sending electric waves though his whole body.

“kn-KNOT!” Trevor cheered as his hips wiggled. Alucard shook his head and smiled, his golden locks swayed with the movement. The omega’s shimmy caused the trusts to completely fall off their rhythm. 

“Trevor.” Alucard softly growled causing the hip jiggle to stop. This allowed his rhythmic thrusts to resume and even increase despite the growing knot. However, Alucard wasn’t expecting Trevor to turn his head and bear his neck. 

Alucard surged forward to bite the alluring bump on the base of his neck. His mouth latched around it as he sucked the gland into his mouth and slammed his hips into the omega. 

Trevor screamed as he felt the fangs scrape across his scent gland. 

Trevor's release followed suit and coated both of their stomachs as Alucard’s Knot popped and the copious warmth filled Trevor. His inner omega finally simmering down. The fog that was clouding his mind cleared and was replaced with a beatific calm.

Both of the males were panting, the air was filled with their mixed scent. Anyone who stepped near their door would know exactly what events unfolded. Alucard released Trevor’s hands which quickly cupped the blonde's strong cheekbones. The hand’s pulled him down into a gentle kiss. It didn’t reignite the spark. It was like a gentle breeze blowing on glowing embers. It caused them to flush orange and red, but not burst into flame.

When the kiss broke Trevor was the first to speak.

“You’re real.” 

“Of course.” Alucard huffed at the remark. He slowly slid them on their sides, making sure to not hurt his partner. When his knot finally deflated he gently pulled it out and watched a shiver run up Trevor's spine. The omega was half asleep so Alucard laid on his back and hoisted the omega close to him. Trevor’s head rested on his shoulder as his arm’s prodded their way around the alpha. 

Alucard covered them with a thin sheet before planting a gentle kiss on his beloved’s head and slipping into a well earned slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked this chapter! I tried to stay as cannon as possible. If you have any tips or suggestions don't be afraid to comment them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to post the second chapter after exams!  
> If you have any questions or constructive criticism I would be more than happy to hear it!  
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
